What Goes On Behind Closed Doors
by meant-to-be-its-known-as-fate
Summary: Edward Was once the most popular guy at Forks High School, but 2years ago he suddenly change his ways, He stops coming to school everyday & stops his social life all together and why does his new nextdoor neighbour Bella see him with 2 young kids FULLSUM


_**Heya**:::: so here is my story What Goes On Behind Closed doors. I had prev.. uploaded this on to my other account called Meant2wobecalledfate, but I then noticed that I had loads and Loads of mistakes and then I kept uploading authors notes which i think was getting on peoples nerves and tbh also mines. After a few chapters I had come to Writers Block , so I dieced to upload all my stories on this account and redo and reedit some plots. so here is this What Goes On Behind Closed Doors_

_and ifve your were a reader ofve this story on my other account please dont be angry at me ifve I change this plot =] and do my poll as I struggling to diecide who should be in this story and how many kids people should have so once again i need your help _

_taveerymuchiieshayley_

_FullSummary_

Full Sumary - Edward Masen (17 Years Young) Was once the most popular guy at Forks High School, but 2 years ago he suddenly changes his ways, He stops coming to school everyday & stops his social life all together, but why is he so mature for his age. Who are them kids that all the towns people see him with at Alices partys and why does he go by the nursey before school

Bella Swan(17yearsold)- Bella has to move to her dads while her mum is ofve starting her life and pretending she doesnt exsist at all, while bella goes to Forks to see her dad, once she starts school she meets Edward Masen , but what is it about him that draws her in to him, and what secrets is he hiding.

_

* * *

_

**2 years before the present.............**

SHIT, What the fuck is that goddamn screeching sound "

Edward Masen, Get your ass up, we need to talk to you" _There it is that annoying voice_, that belongs to none other than, My Mother, or should I say so-called mother Elisabeth Masen, The loving mother and wife to her family, well ok that to the public, but behind closed doors my parentals have no once of love in their concreted body, but of course since the town people believed them to be, rich, loving, caring, family orientated people and of course very social parents, HA parents my ass, is that even in their vocab, nope, I am pretty sure it anit there last time I checked, everyone thinks I have a great life far from it people _far from it_.

I was brought out of my thoughts, by a slap to my leg

" Jesus Christ" I muttered

"Yeah well, lets not use gods darling son in vain, and hurry up your father and I would like to tell you something exciting, in the kicthen NOW, We dont have all day" She almost screamed from the end of the couch.

Ahh, so that where I was, on the couch. I quickly peered over to the clock sitting by the telly, _DonkeyAss_ , 0300, Crap I must have feel asleep on the couch, But thats not the point Edward, dear the point is why would my mother , wake me up at this goddamly hour.

"Night, We dont have all night" I sneered back at her. Still with my eyes shut tight after I peered at the clock.

"Excuse me , young man, don't you dare talk back to me " She replied and stalked of to the kicthen. I bit my lip to stop the temptation of screaming at her.

Wow, shock they actually notice me , arent I a Lucky little boy, well at least they know i am alive after all.

"James would never talk back to me or your father like that," I heard my mother mutter.

James, ahh the golden boy of the family, the one who actuallty has a life. James was my half brother, we had the same dad, Edward Masen Snr, and was 2 years older than I am , and I say was beacause, I dont think of him as a brother since the day he walked out on me and left me in this shitwhole when i was 13. That was 2 years ago and we havent heard a peep out of him since, but of course he is the parents proudest and bested child since he gone, but hey I am now where near complaining, ByeBye pretty little mamas boy James. James was a fucked up kinda guy, he was like a shit bag. I pretty sure that he should have been in jail for life for the amount off disgusting things he has done, but nope pretty boy got his dear parents to pay the fee and got him bailed out.

Once again, I was brought out of my inner conversation with myself , but this time by the wriggling 2 year old on my chest. Seth, the youngest of us, the baby of the family, Seth was also like me, thrown to the side, but hey, like he was missing out on anything, he was better of without them. He must have been brought out of his slumber by that strangled cat voice, like me. I gently stood up and began rocking him and humming him back to sleep, which seemed to work as his hold on my Twin Atlantic tshirt loosened and his head lay on my shoulder. _Thank god,_ I thought at least he wont be moody tomorrow. Once I was sure he wouldnt wake up I pryed his tiny fist from my tshirt and layed him on the couch surrouded by pillows so he wouldnt fall, and quickly made my way to the kicthen.

"Finally, what took you so long?" My Father asked obv irritated with me, _nothing new here then._

"Emm how about getting your youngest son back to sleep. Oh you rememeber Seth don't you?" I sneered at him, he knew he was testing my patience, which if I must say myself is pretty good, but with them my patience wore extremely thin.

"Yes, I do thank you very much. Now sit down so we can talk." He said glaring at me,

_Well act like it then,_ I thought to myself, I so was tempted to say it , but I knew it would end in an arguement and wake Seth up, which I really didn't need. I bit my toungue and stayed quite.

"OK, then stand, your choice", he said when he noticed I was not moving a inch" well the important news is" he carried on and looked at my mother to take over.

" I'm pregnant, with twins," she screamed with joy while I stood like someone has told me someone has died, _shame they wouldnt drop dead_

"Welll say something son," my dad said.

I was competley annoyed. How could they do this, Jesus. " how could you do this, what so you pop then out and then hand me them to look after, like you did with Seth While your out getting high 24/7, this is the first time you have actually been here in a month" I spat back , not caring anymore if this ended in a fight.

" Well, edward you obv anit blind then and your are obv jealous that you dont get any attention. Your 15, Edward, grow the fuck up" My Mother sneered at me, shooting me a `if daggers could kill look.

I was about to argue and defend myself back when I heard Seth behind me at the door crying mumbling " dada,dada" every to seconds. As I was turning around to face him, while trying to control the vemon of anger that was coursing threw my body, his mumbling turning into shouts " No , I dada , no no no."

Once I had fully turned around I noticed Seth in Edwards Snr arms, trying to get lose. Once he noticed I was looking he turned to me and started opening and closing them and saying " Dada i wanna Dada" indicating to me to pick him up. I quickly shook myself out of the state I was in, and grabbed him from Edward. As soon as he was in my arms Seth clucthed my Tshirt and burried himself in my chest, I quickly started mumbling comforting words in his small ears and rubbed his back trying to calm him.

" See, You call yourself parents" I whispered hurtfully and began to make my way out of the kicthen, As I reached the foot of the stairs I heard my so called dad mumble.

"Yes, we are good parents,in fact I think we even deserve an award to put up with your crap" he glared haterd seeping out off his eyes "

"What the fuck, You think you deserve an award. Hmm, Soo who exactly have you been parents to to get one, cause you certainly arnt parents to me or Seth. Your own son calls his brother dad cause he doesnt even no who the fuck you are and me , well I was the one who got up with him to feed him, to change him, I buy his stuff, I was the one who stays ofve school when he is ill, I take him to the doctors, I pay for his daycare will I am at school, and what are you to doing, going around getting pissed and working your way up the social ladder, so dont tell me you deserve an award to put up with my crap, cause believe me you don't. Oh and by the way , before you say it, I dont regret caring for Seth at all because I wouldnt want him to live the life I did. So dont bullshit me that your are parents, and save your lies for someone who gives a damn." I shouted back and made my way upstairs, as I reached my room I heard the front door slam._ Yes gone for another month._

* * *

so there it was the first chapter =]] so guys please tell me how you like it and what you want to be done with this story alos once again do the poll on my profile for this story so I know what to do .. the next chapter would be updated when I have a few reviews and i have at least 20 votes on my poll =] thank you as I need to know what you want in the next chapter and throughout the story =]]thankyhu. as i said before this has already been uploaded on a previous profile but I will mabye changing things to what you want so people do the poll guy =]


End file.
